Various work vehicles used in the agriculture, construction and forestry industries have heavy-duty hydraulic drives for powering large-scale work implements (e.g., booms, buckets, hoists, etc.) as well as for powering various components of the drivetrain (e.g., transmissions, final drives, etc.). Such work vehicles may also have electric machines for storing and supplying power to various components. For example, electric motors may be used to provide infinitely or continuously variable power to the drivetrain, or electric storage devices may be used to power auxiliary components (e.g., lights, winches and so on).
These hydraulic and electric components are ultimately powered by the prime mover of the work vehicle, typically an internal combustion engine (e.g., a diesel engine), which requires intervening coupling interfaces and various power conversion devices that may impact the efficiency of the machine and the cost and complexity of manufacture and assembly of the work vehicle.